Valley Of The Dolls
by Crazy2010
Summary: It's been 20 years since Seed Of Chucky. Glenda has since left her family,and lives a life of crime and adventure. This story follows Glenda in her new life until she is brought back to her family once again by fate in an explosion of crime and murder. RR


Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review.

Chapter 1:

The beautiful, glowing sun rised slowly over Angelica, bringing a gleaming light to the magnificent sand and sea. Its glittering, golden rays of heat warmed her, as she sat resting on the soft, golden sand. Angelica's face was enlightened by the small smile, which wiped across her face, as she glanced affectionately at her husband Leo. Flicking through a magazine, she placed it beside her with a sigh, then she pushed her Gucci sunglasses back up the of her nose, with one crimson coloured fingernail. Leo splashed childishly in the retreating, crystal blue waves, as swarms of visitors to the beach, began drifting into the sea.

Angelica was stunning, and her captivating beauty mesmerized her husband. Her hair was long, wavy and honey blonde. Her eyes were huge and were a sparkling, artic blue, they seemed to hypnotise men. She had once had a slender, figure which many considered sexy, but now her slim figure had become curvacious and plump, and her stomach had grown huge as she was pregnant. Leo was handsome and was the perfect match, for his attractive wife. He was tall with an atheletic, muscular build which drove women crazy. He had wavy, ash-brown hair which he often had slicked back, to reveal his good-looking face, and he had alluring, heavy-lidded, chesnut-brown eyes. With both being successful, admirable, attractive people living in Beverly Hills and with both working in the film industry, they were the hottest couple in Hollywood.

"Angel" gleefully smiled Leo as he rushed out of the cool waters of the sea, then stumbled across the warm, soft sand. Collapsing beside Angelica, he then rolled over onto his stomach, and rested beside Angelica. "Ready to go" he asked as he stroked his wifes growing bump, glancing at Leo, Angelica fluttered her eyes seductively before she replied with a cute giggle "I've been ready, for ages". Leaping onto his feet, Leo then gently held Angelica's hands as he pulled her up onto her feet. "You shouldn't be wearing heels" Leo told Angelica with a smirk as they staggered across the sand towards their amazing beach-house.

Entering their beach-house, Leo grabbed Angelica and pulled her towards him, kissing her intimately he then muttered "I love you". Angelica gazed into Leo's eyes, then she replied "I love you so much" before she grabbed his face with both hands, and passionately kissed him. Their lips glued to eachothers, they stumbled around the place before they finally reached the bedroom, and fell onto the bed, wrapped in eachothers loving embrace.

With a bedsheet wrapped around her nude body, Angelica left the bed with a cheerful smile wiped across her face before she glanced back at Leo, who was peacefully sleeping. Gliding her hand over her buldging stomach, she once again smiled before she walked into the bathroom. Rushing her fingers through her hair, she moaned with frustration when she noticed the bin was filled to the top with rubbish. Pulling out the bin-bag, she tied a not in it, before she dragged it down the stairs then walked towards the front door. Grabbing the door handle, her eyes darted around the room with worry and confusion when she found that it was unlocked. "Am sure I locked that" she mumbled to herself, before she swung it open and tossed the bin-bag out.

Locking the door, she turned around then grabbed the house phone, and dialed her mothers number. It wasn't ringing, looking at the phone, she checked it but everything seemed okay. It should have been working. Puzzled, she rushed back upstairs to the bedroom then grabbed Leo. "Leo" she yelled as she shook her sleeping husband

"What" he yawned as he stretched out his arms to hug her

"The phone, it's not working" explained Angelica

"Don't worry about it, it's probably just the electricity" reassured Leo as he petted his wife. Pecking Leo on the cheek, Angelica then stud up and left the room. Going downstairs, she then walked into the kitchen and was suprised to see the window, above the sink, wide open. Wondering to herself, she decided to ignore it, so simply closed it. Suddenly she leaped with shock, when she heard glass shatter. Spinning around, she cried "Leo, is that you" before she began nervously walked into the livingroom. A huge antique lamp had smashed, but it couldn't have accidently tipped over. Tears began gathering in her eyes as she started to panick, her pretty face slackened, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes began darting around the room.

"Leo" she stammered as she began stumbling up the spiral staircase, suddenly she noticed someone was outside the bedroom. Closing her eyes, she grabbed her hair in anger before she turned around and rushed down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she closed the door quietly behind her, then grabbed a stool and jammed it against the door. Swinging open the cupboard door, she searched desperately through it for a possible weapon. Grabbing a kitchen knife, she then huddled in the corner holding the knife out in front of her as she prayed to herself that Leo was okay. Suddenly she heard a blood-curdling scream, she could hear things getting tossed around upstairs and glass shattering.

Leo's eyes flickered back and forth, as he grabbed what he could and lashed it behind him. Every shrill bird call caused him to leap with fright as he was scared and petrified. "Is my wife okay, what have you done with my wife" he questioned before he threw himself into the guest bedroom. Running to the window, he opened it quickly before he wondered if Angelica was still alive. Fear clouded his mind and adreniline pumped through his veins, as his hands unconciously tightened into fists and he glared at the two people charging towards him.

He couldn't tell what they looked like, except they were both tall, wearing all black clothing, black gloves and one looked as if it was a woman. The one that looked like a woman was wearing a horrifying clown mask and clutching a knife, and the other one was wearing a creepy vampire mask and holding onto a small 24 caliber revolver with one hand and onto a knife with the other. "Where's my wife" roared Leo as he dived at the vampire masked one then dragged it to the ground. The clown masked one held its knife up in the air, before she swung at him, slashing his arm open. Screaming in agonising pain, tears rolled down Leo's cheeks as he was shoved of the vampire masked one. Both of the monsters, grabbed Leo then dragged the helpless, crying man to the top of the stairs, then they stood him up before they evily threw him down. Tumbling down the stairs, he was drenched in blood and his whole body was aching. Clawing at the floor, he sobbed "is Angelica okay".

Hearing her husbands cries, she tried to forget her worries before she walked over to the door, then burst into the hallway, clutching the knife. She was instantly greeted by a hard fist which hit her in the cheek, causing her to stumble backwards and an irritating pain to shoot through her skull. Helplessly dropping the knife, a tear fell from her eyelash as she looked at her attacker who was the female looking one. "Please, don't kill me, just let me have my baby" Angelica begged as she staggered backwards then raced frantically through the house. She then cringed in terror when she saw Leo stretched across the floor, his arm sliced and a knife protruding from his back. Leo then looked up at his wife, he was writhing in pain, when he pleaded with her "just go, save yourself and the baby" with each word blood dribbled from his mouth.

"Okay baby" babbled Angelica, before she wailed "I love you". The female clown masked attacker had took the gun and now stood there motionless with the gun in her hand pointed directly at Angelica. Angelica's heart started racing fearing of what was about to happen. The metal from the barrel glinted brightly into her eyes like a light at the end of a tunnel. Angelica heard the silent click as the monster took the safety off. She started to panic forgetting to even breath as she stared helpless at the person who would she guessed end her life. Angelica wanted to run, to hide, to wish this was just a dream. She started to think of all the things he would leave behind. Her family, her friends, everyone she loved. Her body started to quiver from the pure adrenaline coursing through her veins. Everything seemed to move slowly that a few seconds seemed like years.

As the attacker stepped towards him tightly gripping the gun, Angelica stumbled backwards and mumbled quietly "don't do this" as tears began to gather in her eyes. Angelica then heard the spine-tingling bang, a single bullet grazed through her skin then shot threw her chest, as tears poured from her eyes and she collapsed onto the floor. Angelica's body was throbbing with unbelieveable pain, she was filled with shock and disbelief as the two attackers held hands and casually strolled towards the blood soaked Angelica. She then watched in horror as the male attacker snatched the gun from the female and aimed it at Leo. She could hear the female attack cruelly cackling as the male repeatedly pressed the trigger, riddling Leo's body with bullets, and causing blood to splat across the walls.

The female attacker, who was holding onto a knife and giggling, then walked towards the mumbling Angelica. "What sweetie" the female attacker asked in a high-pitched girly voice before she added "we can't hear you". Angelica grabbed the females ankle, then begged "let my baby live, please am eight months pregnant, two more weeks, then you can kill me". The female glared at Angelica, wickedly spat "look bitch" then sternly told Angelica "I have no mercy for you".

Angelica closed her eyes tightly and screamed in agony, as she felt a searing pain in her chest, as she was viciously repeatedly stabbed. Blood spewed from the gaping hole in her chest, as the female attacker slowly took of her gloves and bent down beside the dying woman. The woman's hands were smooth and cold, she had long talon-like fingernails which had been painted soot black. Dipping a nail in her victims blood, she then licked it clean and murmered "hmmm, to take life, yet to give it" before she rested her hand gently on the now lifeless woman's buldging stomach and asked the male attacker "you think, we can get it in time".

Chapter 1 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter we may find out what happened to the unborn baby, and who the attackers are. Please leave a review.


End file.
